New horizons
by Sparkers
Summary: ::::: In the future, long after Martin's sword is gone, a scientific break-through creates a problem, forceing salamandastron to re-hire an ex-agent and atempt to retreave a certain artifact from the past. Please R+R :D
1. Flash back

NEW HORIZONS

*

PART ONE

  
  


Chapter One - Flash back

The vast expanses of the sky sparkled, glittering with the millions of the counted and uncounted stars. The last glinting rays of the sun reflected off the building tops, casting a faint red tinge through the windows of a small apartment:

  
  


"You will accept wont you?"

"Are you serious?!"

"They need you for this"

  
  


I turned away, glancing over the briefing. They had to be kidding, last time they had me do something like this, J nearly shut the strand on me. I turned back to face her, she was a short hare, with a deep brown fur. She leaned her sturdy frame on the table, the usually steady hand trembling with anxiety. Her bright green eyes pleaded me.

  
  


"They need me for this?"

"Well..not really..I. " She paused, " I need you for this mission I cant do it without you! No one else thought twice before declining, so I took it. Its never been the same there since you left. Do you realize what will happen if I fail?"

  
  


"Your right." I turned and faced out the window, watching the glittering metropolis grow darker with the setting sun. "but is there enough time?"

* * * * *

Maltar stood on the rocky outcrop surveying the incoming maelstrom. He looked desperately at the straggling caravan, leaving the shattered walls of the once tall and proud Redwall Abbey. He pulled his cloak tight around himself trying to fend off the stinging wind as he jumped down to help the sturdy otter Tear. 

"Got those strapped to the wagon there tear? Its coming in fast!!"

"Sure enough matey! Dunno if we can make it!"

Maltar steadied himself against a huge gust of wind. "Don't loose hope friend." The warrior mouse flashed a brief smile and went to check that everything was in order. Tear looked sadly at the shattered piece of sandstone he was using as a wheel wedge. He could faintly see a few drops of blood, remnants of Redwalls final conflict. The slashing wind scored his battle hardened face as he thought of the passed week. Where had those Creatures come from? only once before in the great chronicles of Redwall had a storm this powerful occurred and that was about 50 years after the death of the abbot Mordalfus. Tear remembered when it looked as if all was lost until the storm just appeared on the horizon. The great army of lizards had fled, leaving behind their wounded. At first the creatures of Redwall praised the storm with their remaining strength, but Tear new they should have fled , just as the lizards had, but they could not leave behind the old, the young and the wounded. Tear ground his teeth in frustration. As tears welled up in his eyes he turned his face to the storm so other creatures wouldn't be able to tell he was crying.

"Hurry!!" Maltar's cry rang above the storm, and the caravan began to move with the speed of desperation. 

For an hour they ran slipped and stumbled, crashing through bushes, soaked to fur as the lightening split the heavy clouds. With one loud Clap of thunder the storm was upon them.

Frantically the score of drenched creatures pushed the cart towards the rock mountain cave that would provide shelter. Tear dived out of the way as a flaring bolt of lightning struck the tree he was dashing past, causing the soaked wood to burst into flames. The blaze was blown into life by the powerful gale, sweeping the fire across the woodlands. Crash! The raging waters of the boiling river Moss flooded the path and a huge broken tree slammed into the cart, tangling a young squirrel who was trying to fend it off, and swept him into the river. Tear lost no time, Snatching the ancient sword of Martin from the back of Maltar he dove into the melee. Swimming as strong as he could he caught up to the tree, Jumping clear of the water he made a swift glance back and saw they had made it to the cave. Raising the sword he prepared to cut the squirrel loose of the snaring branches.. The squirrel looked up in terror as he saw the brilliant electricity connect with the ancient blade, a million sparks cascaded upon him and the glowing pommel stone exploded, gashing the squirrels face with flying shards. Tear fell rigid into the waters holding the steaming hilt in a death grip.


	2. Speed is key

Chapter 2 - Speed is Key

Glimmering softly the moon cast a pale light down on the half deserted street. The apartment widows reflected a lone street lamp. flickering, it hummed a soft electric buzz over the black pavement.

  
  


I tossed on my jacket and snatched my key card off the kitchen table. "Lets go."

J scurried after me as I walked down the stairs and out the door. We approached my car and I fumbled with my key card to tap the button.

"Welcome sir! Isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" 

"Just lemme in." Damned Automated Voice. 

J jumped in the passenger seat, and gave me a smile. "Thanks for doing this."

"Hm.." I hit the accelerator and pealed air down the quiet lane, dodging a few slow riders. J gripped her armrests tightly as I swerved around the traffic sign that read "8 way stop"

I glanced over at her and grinned. My mood always leaves me when I have my paws on a control bar. "Don't act like my driving's new to you J, you were my Partner when I was a Runner" 

She looked like she didn't want to be reminded.

I swerved onto the freeway and shot into the top-right lane.

"What are you doing?!"

"Taking a short cut." I put pedal to the metal and we zipped over a semi in the lane beneath us. Pointing down I dived in front of it and cut off a guy who was driving like he owned the road. I hated competition. Swerving off the next exit we blasted through a red light and rocketed down a narrow ally way.

J hung on the armrests for dear life."Stop stop! What are you doing?!!"

"I already told you." Slamming the breaks the repulser car skidded to a halt in a dark abandoned warehouse. "Im taking a short cut."

  
  


I shut off the engine, and the lights went out leaving us in total blackness. Squinting into the darkness, I looked around for signs of movement. J's hand touched my arm. Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Where are we?"

"Shhhhhh" I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look!"

We watched as a door at the far end of the warehouse opened, causing a shaft of light to fall into the room. Footsteps echoed around the giant empty warehouse as four figures jogged in and dispersed keeping low, obviously carrying firearms. J's hand went for the blaster she kept strapped to her thigh. 

"Wait J..." I stopped her hand and opened the moon-roof. Sticking my head out I shouted, "What's the security for Tj? I thought you would know when a friend dropped in for a visit."

Instantly the lights blared on, causing us to blink. We stepped out of the car as a muscular squirrel and three others approached. 

"Ha! Should of known that was you Streak! No one else drives so damn fast. Who's your lovely assistant?" Tj grinned and flashed J a wink.

"A good friend of mine."

"Oh..." He looked at me slyly.

"And don't even think."

"Alight, alright.. Meet the boys miss, That's Keybar This is Trent and the rouge over there is Cal."

I stepped in between J and the guys, "No time for introductions Tj, we're here to use your AMT."

Tj slapped me on the back."Of course matey mine! When did you ever come here for anything else? Drive over this way." Tj beckoned to his cronies and walked of to another room. J and I got back into the car.

"That Tj, he's kind of... suspicious, you know? What's this AMT, is it legal?"

I avoided J's eyes, and kicked the car into gear. "Well, no, its not exactly legal. Its an Automatic Matter Transporter. As for..

"But those have been banned by the transportation office!!"

"Huh he doesn't keep it in an abandoned warehouse for nothing" 

J leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, a sarcastic smile on her face. "You know the nicest people."

We pulled into the next room where a huge platform was set up. Hanging over it were two large projector modules. I drove up onto the platform and Tj Tapped on the window. 

"Where you off to?"

"Salamandastron"

"You ant gonna turn me in are you?"

"Naw buddy why would I do that?"

"Heh ok. This thing will put you out in the parking lot at the beach view restaurant."

"Good enough for me, Let'er rip." Tj retreated into another room.

"This is safe isn't it?"

"of course, I do it all the time."

J laughed "And now look what you've become."

  
  


I gave her a playful shove and switched on the air conditioner. "We're gonna need this."

The lights dimmed and the air started to hum. A thin stream of gold light hit the car causing the windows to glow brilliant red. Then, the red melted away and we were in a parking lot by the ocean.


	3. Friendly Enemies

Chapter 3 - Friendly Enemies 

  
  


The sea water hissed and sighed as it washed in and out beneath the outer dining platform. The ambient mumble of creatures chatting mingled with the faint music in the background. Waiters walked here and there, clinking plates and silverware and an occasional couple wandered down towards the shoreline conversing happily. A lit sign over head read "The Fire Lizard Diner."

  
  


We stepped out of the car into the cool night air. A sea breeze blew by as Streak shut the door, causing me to shiver slightly. He glanced around the almost deserted parking lot. "Nobody parked here..." 

I shivered again, but not with cold. The dark air hung around us with an empty feeling that seemed to cause our repulser car to sink lower to the ground.

"Im going over to the restaurant to find out about a place we can stay for the night. Want to come along?"

I looked around uncertainly. The street lamps shimmered on the smooth asphalt, giving the place a creepy feeling. "Yeah, I better come."

As we walked towards the doorway I noticed two figures standing at the foot of the steps. One was a lithe and sinewy weasel and the other was a short and stocky hedgehog. They stopped our progress and I recognized them immediately to be wearing Salamandastron uniforms. The weasel's heavy combat boots clicked on the black ground as he approached Streak. The moon reflected evilly on his star-plated Shoulder straps he wore as an officers mark.

"Hey Streak, where you off to eh?" I wasn't surprised he knew his nick-name. Almost everyone did. Especially officers from Salamandastron. 

"Just into the restaurant for a bite."

"At this hour?"

"Sure. No law against it is there?"

There was an uneasy pause while the weasel thought that last remark over. He stalked passed Streak and came up to me. A flash of hit his face as he walked beneath a lamp and I realized who it was. Balegar, Special Agent to Lt Major Tergor. He began moving me out of Streaks reach as he spoke to me in a chiding but menacing undertone.

"J, what are you hanging around this guy for? You know Tergor strictly forbade it."

"We..were just going out to dinner."

His eyes hardened. "Don't Play me for a fool J! Listen, Tergor got wind of what you're trying to do, he sent us out here to put an end to it. Take my advise and stay out of the way!" I glanced over his shoulder and noticed that about five other creatures had surrounded Streak. His face was shadowed by the menacing group, but I could tell he wasn't pleased with the current arrangements. One of them pushed him roughly and he stumbled into another who gave him a sock in the stomach. I struggled to get past Balegar. "Leave him alone!"

He grabbed my wrists and threw me to the ground. I landed painfully and he growled, pulling out a serrated Vibronics blade. Threateningly he switched it on, the purple glow reflected in his eyes. "Stay put."

"Help us out mate!" A cry rang across the cold pavement from the fight. Streak had knocked two of them out and had a third in a head lock. Balegar dashed away to help.

Leaping up I snatched the blaster off my leg. The metal was still warm from being next to my fur. I took aim and snapped back the trigger, absorbing the kick with my arm. I stunned the hedgehog who had thwacked Streak across the chest with a metal pipe, but the red stun bolt zipped by a fox and he turned, railing off a few shots at me. I ducked and rolled beneath the car as the bolts bounced and zinged off the sides of my barricade. Creatures at the restaurant screamed and shouted, ducking beneath tables and chairs. Balegar saw his chance and dashed forward, slamming his knife into the unprotected back of streak. I screamed and ran out from the cover of the car towards him, dodging the blazing stun bolts that zapped by. Streak toppled to the ground and I cracked Balegar across the jaw with my blaster handle, but it gave the fox a clear shot and I took a stun bolt full in the chest. The numbness reverberated through my body and I blacked out.

I awoke to a pale light on my face. The moonlight filtered through the half drawn curtains, casting a faint square on my bed.

Bed?

Where was I? I sat up quickly and looked around. The room was thickly carpeted in warm colors. A lamp and a recliner sat in one corner, and a small wooden table with a directory and a com-plate reflected the soft blue light from the window. A tall wooden chest of drawers stood in front of me, and to the left of it my uniform jacket hung on a coat rack. A glass of water on my bedside table was etched with the words "Volcano Suites Hotel." 

My chest still throbbed from the stun, so I got up and stretched. Walking over to the window I opened the curtains, flooding the small room with a cold light, and looked out across the public beach that stretched out to the dark and glistening sea. Thoughts and questions raced through my mind as the memory of what happened came back to me. I turned to the small table and began absently flipping through the pages of the local directory. A strip of paper fell out of the science section. In the dim light I faintly made out a shaky pawwriting that had been scribbled across it:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I smiled as I traced a paw over the signature. Streak always used the mathematical sign for the continuum.

The ad for Continutec labs was circled and the address was underlined. I ripped the page out and took my jacket of the rack, switching on the light as I went. Sliding open The top drawer I went for my blaster but stopped at what I saw. Balegars vibronics blade lay next to the key card streak had left me. My stomach lurched, the sharp serrated edge was stained red with dry blood. I picked it up slowly and rotated the dial to MAX , watching the blood disintegrate as the energy flowed through the blade. I had forgotten that Streak had been stabbed. 


	4. Past Problems

Chapter 4 - Ancestral Days

The sun rose into a thick blanket of dark and foreboding rain clouds. The city below began to move sluggishly as creatures headed of on their excursions, dampened down by the heavy rainfall. Streak stepped into the entry hall of a large building. Chaos reined around him. Creatures walked here and there, shouting to each other , shaking hands, greeting and meeting. The walls were gleaming white, and the highly polished floors caused the footsteps of the creatures bustling around him to echo, mingling with their conversations. 

  
  


It's been a few years since I had been in here. But I'll always remember it. The place was packed to the brim with the leading scientists in chronology and Continutecnology. I new many of the people that passed me as I headed for the reception desk.

  
  


"Streak! Haven't seen you since the time line began, how are you?

"Good good, not looking bad yourself, ever get rid of that meddlesome binary factor?"

"Don't mention it!"

"Professor Tamals! How is everything with you old one?"

"Be off wid you Streak, young whippersnapper!"

"Doctor Jake now? Heh, getting along nicely I see....Ah Tera!

I had made it to the desk. The young receptionist behind the it smiled and waved . "Hi Streak, what can I do for you today?"

I returned the smile to the pretty squirrel, " Can I have the number for professor J B Henson's office please?" I leaned close to her ear as she searched for the number, "how's Kemal doing?" She blushed deeply but ignored the question.

"His lab is number 211, 8th level, sector 3"

"Thank you Tera...Ah! Kemal, haven't seen your bushy tail in awhile, keeping young Tera busy?"

The big squirrel shoved me playfully, "get out Streak! I could say a few things about you and J myself."

"Don't even think..."

"I do though..."

"Anyway, I've got to be off, important stuff, G14 classified." I winked at him and dodged away to the elevator and took it up to level 8. The atmosphere was drastically different compared to the entry hall. It had a quiet and serious feel to it, almost revering the powerful knowledge that was being stored here. The occasional pair walked by, dressed in regulation lab coats, and conversing over charts and clipboards. I walked along the hallway, peering into windows at the odd devices and contraptions that whirred and blinked in the darkened laboratories. I enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere, knowing it wouldn't last long. 

As I rounded a corner, a faint pulsing met my ears, and from beneath a door at the far end of the hall, a colored light occasionally flashed against the wall. I walked up to it, my whole body vibrating with the deep beat and read the words that had been printed on the rattling multi-plex window. Lab 211, Professor J B Henson. (Continutecnology and Dimentionology). I grinned, Henson was a good friend of mine. He was the greatest scientific mind in the century, but he didn't look it. He was a bit, out of the ordinary, but it didn't slow him down. In fact, it usually made things better for him. I pressed the furiously rattling button and opened the door.

A sudden and powerful sonic wave of music nearly blew me backwards . Colored disco lights flashed everywhere, bouncing off mirrors and lighting up the walls in a huge room that resembled a warehouse. A gigantic sound system reared off the ground 100 feet to the ceiling, and a bright spotlight landed on the floor, illuminating a creature. He spun, flipped and danced, singing into an imaginary microphone, as colors flashed around on the floor beneath him.

  
  


" Ti-ime!!, time to go save another day-ay!

Obstructions!!, travel through dimensions on your way-ay!

Continuum is going on, and I cant see what I do wrong,

so help me!!, i can see the stars are spinning rou-ound

Defend me!! Protector of the ultimatum sou-ound! Hey! Ey!"

  
  


Doublestop began moon walking across the floor with the chorus when I turned off the music. Walking over to him, I grinned. He was a Red panda , somewhat short, but his build made up for it. Over his dark red fur he wore a pair of baggy jeans and a white tank top. The silver rims of his shades matched a gleaming chain around his neck that suspended a silver circle in which was inscribed the mathematical sign for Pi. 

"What was that for eh? Man, you cant just walk in here an'- Streak!"

He jumped up and slapped my back causing me to wince. "Streak my man! Should'a told me you were here and I would have killed the music!"

"I like watchin' you sing, especially when you make up the words as you go."

"Whadja say?" Quickly he ran over to an odd contraption and put two bowls with coils attached to them over his ears and hit a switch. The was a faint pop, and he took them off. Ahh that's better, so, what's with you? I haven seen you for ages! What can I do for you?"

"You hear about mission HTg14 01?"

He suddenly became very serious "Of course, im in it up to my neck."

"Listen, I gotta ask a favor of you Doublestop..."

"Anything! You gonna do this mission?"

"Yea"

"Tergor will bust his boots"

"Hells gates to Tergor! You have the Continuum mapped and graphed in your holo-drive?

"Of course, every second of it.

"Great, gotta do some research."

He led me around the back of his sound system to his computer lab, naming the various objects as he passed. "That's an XTV extreme terrain vehicle. Good for going anywhere... this here is a poly-neutron combustor, an this-" We stopped at a circular rink that resembled an area, it was about 28 feet in diameter and on either side, two strange coils were pointed at slight angles towards the ceiling. "- this is my latest project, and I've almost got it to work, watch." Doublestop walked over to a control panel and rotated a dial. Golden strands of electricity began arcing back and fourth between the two coils, and then eventually spiraling up towards the ceiling. Looking up I gaped open-mouthed as he explained: " I've constructed myself a micro-continuum, what you see here is 5 seconds in time. Its made out of mater, im using iron, going so fast that it becomes energy. Anyways, I've managed to create a device that can tune into a continuum and bend it, making time jumping a simple process, watch!" Doublestop picked up a small box that resembled a remote control and typed in something, then very slowly he began rotating a dial. The glittering strands at the top of the spiral began bending down through the center of the swirling energy. Doublestop quickly rotated a second dial and the energy swerved to the left, connecting to another area of the strand with a loud bang and a flash. The continuum quickly reverted to its normal form. Doublestop smiled as he watched the stunned look on my face. "But this is only the first part. I've managed to decode our own continuum after many hours of research. I've tried transferring small living materials on my 5 second continuum and it worked, but I've never tried this with our strand yet. Anyway, ill show you more later." He led me over to a wall with a long consol running along it beneath a large screen. 8 creatures were seated along the control board at intervals, conversing, typing and figuring. "This is where we are continuously mapping the time line. The display you see here shows the past five years. That top line shows any ruptures, breaks, or weak spots in the strand, this line shows major recorded events, this line is the overall atom build and so on. So, what do you need to know?"

I glanced along the display. "Can you bring up the year when Redwall was destroyed?"

Doublestop turned and called out to a ferret who was seated at a raised semi circular desk behind us"Kammie, bring up year 1203."

The display flickered and a new time line appeared. The top line caught my eye.

"My god!"

Doublestop looked over at me. "Amazing eh?"

"Its crazy! The disturbance line dips on the exact second the sword of Martin was destroyed."

Doublestop pointed to the atom line. "Not only that, look what it does to the atmosphere."

"What caused all this?"

"You know how that sword was destroyed?"

"Yea sure, lighting bolt. Everyone knows that."

"HA! Lightning bolt?" Doublestop fell to the floor laughing "Ha- lighting bolt, hehe-destroy the haha- Dibotronic stone?! Your kidding!."

"What?"

"The pommel of Martins sword-"

"- is the Dibotronic stone?" I finished the sentence for him.

He nodded gravely."Yep"

"Then how could it be destroyed?"

"That 'lightening bolt' was the result of a dimensional rupture, so powerful, it caused the atmosphere to discharge."

"Dimensional Lightening?"

"Exactly." 

I gazed up at the ceiling, thinking. Recently a scientist managed to make Contact With a parallel dimension to ours. The Dominant race called themselves the Humans. Because we were on a parallel, they had the same Common language and technologies, which to my eyes was a problem, especially when they found out the Dibotronic stone was in our dimension. Mission HTg14 01 is to retrieve that stone from the past, and hand it over to the humans. I had done a mission like this once before. But I needed someone's help. "We need J over here."


	5. Good Partners...

Disclaimer yo: i didnt put this on my other chapters but im not brian Jaques or how ever you spell his nam, and i don't own any of his shtuff. La de da why anyone bothers to put this here is beyond me seeing as it's a FAN fiction site anyway.

Also: from now on i will post whos point of veiw the chapter is in, just so there is no complications.

Note: Sorry this chapter is short and boring, but it was essential to my oh so wonderful plot :)

be ready for some action in the coming chapters 

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5 -good partners....

P.o.v.: J

  
  


Rain fell heavily from the sky as J left the hotel and ran for the car. The sun was completely masked by thick clouds and dense fog, and small rivulets of water ran in torrents along the curb. Not the slightest breeze bothered to move the driving rain off its downward course, so it hit the ground in perfect spheres of crystalline H2o.

  
  


I swept my damp hair out of my eyes as I slid Streaks key card into the ignition slot. The engine roared into life and I hurriedly punched the up arrow of the climate control. Snapping the safety restraint across my waist I glanced at the Rhx meter. 1.2 G-watts of power, and the car is just idling! I knew the government shouldn't have given Streak this car. How could he not drive fast with this thing? I put the car into gear and backed out into the street. Watching traffic go by in my mirror, I tried to shake off the feeling of guilt. How could I let myself get stunned, when streak had needed me most? He must have carried me to that room on the 30th floor bleeding on their expensive carpets. I smiled a little, knowing he probably gave the janitor an extra tip to clean it up on his way out. I put on a little extra speed which wasn't hard, and spread the slightly damp directory page out on the passenger seat. 

Bleep! Brring!

The piercing ring of my Hand-com snapped me out of my reminiscing. 

"Hello?"

The reply was muffled and quiet "This is the last time I warn you Lavender, get out now before you end up injured."

"What? Who is this? Balegar? Hello?"

I was answered with the ambient buzz of the dial tone. Whoever it was, they used my real name, and that wasn't very common since my last mission.

I pulled up in front of the lab and sat in the car for a moment, watching the drops of water trace their way down the windshield. This mission was off to a bad start.

  
  


I entered the building and headed through the bustle to the security room. I waved to a cheery female otter sitting in front of a wall of display screens.

"Good morning Talia!"

"'Lo J!"

"Is Streak in the building?"

"Yep, he checked in an hour ago."

"Where is he?"

Talia grinned. "He's hard at work in Prof. JB Henson's lab. Want to see him?"

I walked over to the display. "Sure."

The screens flickered and it showed a small office room with two creatures sitting in front of a computer. Streak was laughing and Doublestop was growling in mock anger as they hammered on joystick buttons. I raised my eyebrows at Talia, trying to keep a straight face. "Hard at work? On what, the third level of Starship cruisers II?"

She matched my seriousness and shook her head. "Oh no, they must be at the fifth level by now."

We couldn't hold it any longer and burst into giggles. Talia wiped her eyes and pointed to the elevator. "You can take this one up. It will put you out in the office level hallway."

  
  


When I entered, Doublestop looked up from a long chart that was printing out. "Hey, there you are J!" 

I waved to him as Streak turned around in his chair and gave me a smile. "Oh good, we need your help." He winced as he faced the computer again . I moved over to him. "Is your back hurting you?" He spun around in his chair defensively. "No, its fine."

"Here J, what do you make of this?" I looked over to where Doublestop was working. "What is it?"

He pointed to a line on his chart. "This line shows the civilization path of those lizards who attacked Redwall. They originated in the extreme south, and the entire race was extinguished by a plage only 20 years after all the strong ones were wiped out by the storm during that attack on Redwall. Apparently these Lizards were masters of the art of siege, but they never bothered to expand their realm until they heard of Redwall, and like all war lords, their leader rushed to conquer it. They brought with them a powerful weapon called a Trebuchet, a sort of catapult that could hurl immense pieces of rock further than any arrow could fly."

"They didn't want Redwall as their own?"

"Apparently not. It seems like they just wanted to conquer it."

Streak shrugged. "Seems odd to me. Ah well that's not the point. Here is where we stand. We have to snatch a stone of the back of a sword in the midst of a raging battle or be fried when the lighting hits."

"Fried?"

"Sure, when the dimension ruptures it destroys any foreign atoms."

I gulped. This mission was starting to sound worse and worse. "So how do we get that pommel?"

Streak took off his sunglasses and replied. "Well, we'll tell you the plan, and you can tell us what you think of it."

I nodded consent and Doublestop took over: "Ok first things first. It's going to be impossible to take the stone from the abbey creatures when they are busy defending their home, so we decided that the best thing to do is to prevent the war. I checked the probability and found out that, even if they don't start migrating then, there is an 82.3% chance that they will about ten years later. Therefor stopping their migration for ten years won't change the population. Now, the reason we are not having you: Portal in, blast the squirrel and the otter, and take the sword, is because the squirrel just so happens to be the ancestor of Prof. Kalamark. He was the one who made the first breakthrough in time travel. After the war has been prevented, you must switch the pommel of Marten's sword with a matching red gem and return to Salamandastron."

I watched the rain falling past the window as I thought everything over. This mission had to be the craziest thing id ever even dreamed about, and I've dreamed about a lot of weird things. I faced Streak and Doublestop, they were both watching me closely, waiting for my response. "It sounds just crazy enough to work."


	6. ....Better Enemies

Chapter 6 - ...Better Enemies 

Point of view - streak

The storm had increased its fury by the time Streak J, and Doublestop had entered Salamandastron. They stood in a large entry hall cut out of the living rock. Nothing about Salamandastron was different except the added technology and the extra underground levels that had been excavated. Military personnel dashed here and there, and an occasion supply lift droned by. 

As we entered, we were approached by an official looking fox, who I recognized to be an old acquaintance of mine back when I was in service. I chuckled to myself remembering him dashing around in his attempts to be the top soldier in the mountain. He smiled importantly, holding out a log pad. "Sign here to gain access to the outer security areas." I rolled my eyes and J cleared her throat, waving her Atex Team ID card under his over-large nose. He looked at the card distractedly. "Ah, right ok go ahead. You two must sign in." As he was handing me the pad, a short racoon, pushed him aside. "There you are, The big man is waiting for you." ." She began leading us across the entry hall when the fox stopped her. "They don't have permission to enter the area..." The racoon growled dangerously, pulling herself up to the full of her not so big height she shouted angrily, "Get out of the way idiot! If you bother a single Alphatex agent again, ill demote you! Confined to your barracks for two days! Dismissed!" 

Doublestop chucked as he watched the fox scurry off with fright. "He he, Kimera certainly knows how to shift soldiers." Kimera turned around sharply, smiling. "One more word like that Professor JB Henson, and ill demote you too! I can do that you know, im in a higher register that you." Doublestop saluted smartly. "Yes Ma'am!"

The Ranking system was a complex one, but it was unique. There are the normal majors and captains and colonels, but there was also something called the Alphatex system. The Alphatex was a series of agents, set in different groups. Lavender (J), is in the Atex team. They are "the best of the best", carrying out the highest priority missions. Kimera, is on the Betex team. They are the elite Air force, and experimental aircraft engineers. The Cetex team is in charge of defense, and the Detex team is the leading scientists, like Doublestop. Each team has between five too ten members, no more than ten, no less than five. 

Kimera led us to a turbo-lift and we rode it up to the forge level. When we arrived at the forge room, the general was not there. J, Kimera and Doublestop wandered over to the window that looked out across the beach. Kimera pointed out the construction that was going on, and I sat down in one of the council chairs taking in the familiar surroundings. Around the ancient rock forge had been built a large and circular wooden table. The table was circumnavigated by pivoting high-backed chairs, and a projector dome had been set in the forge. I fiddled with a control panel imbedded in the wood in front of me till the dome flickered on. A score of polished glass cases hung on the walls around the room, each one containing a massive weapon. These were the weapons of the badger lords from as far back as Boar the fighter. Weapons that had been lost or destroyed were replicated, creating a complete chart of the badger lord's masterworks. 

The door opened and I turned around in my chair. "General Benfeild! Its great to-" I stopped. Standing in the doorway was the one creature I had not missed. He smiled smoothly. "Streak." 

"Tergor."

Doublestop, J and Kimera turned around quickly. Tergor moved over to a chair at the table. His movements were so smooth you couldn't tell when he started moving and when he stopped.

"The General could not make it today. He is busy." His hated voice echoed around my memories. I stared into his emotionless eyes, and he locked his vision with mine. My reply was casual. "Busy? This mission has a 01 rating." 

He laughed lightly "He is busy recalling the "old team". He wanted them on the mission." 

I watched him as his jaw clenched slightly at the words "Old Team".

"Ah yes, too bad. I hear 'certain personnel' would have dearly liked to get a piece fame on this mission." Tergor's eyes narrowed, and he stood up swiftly, his normal fluidity forgotten. "Kimera, the general has ordered that they stay here the night and tomorrow the team will run through prep." He turned swiftly and left. I smiled in grim satisfaction, I had won the first round. I stood up and faced J, Doublestop and Kimera who looked at me uncertainly. J shifted uncomfortably. "Did you see his face streak? He, he is going to do something."

I smiled confidently to reassure her"Yes." I walked around the table to the other side "I've seen that face before. That's how he looked when, my sister . . . but he won't manage this time." Kimera jumped down from the window, grinning, "Well lets find you some quarters for the night eh? I have some business to attend to." 

After we were assigned our barracks, I wandered down to the parade cavern. This was a newly excavated part of the fortress. Twenty Creatures, Some from the Alphatex, some recruits stood stiffly in an incredibly straight line. I watched as the drill Sargent approached them, followed by Kimera. I smiled as I remembered my past years with the drill Sargent. He was the greatest insulter of the century, but one of the nicest hares I think ill ever meet. He addressed the creatures in front of him, his voice echoing magnificently around the cavern as he shouted like a preacher:

"Attention! You all know why you are here! You're the best! The best of the best! The best I've ever seen! I've seen what you can do! I know, That you can fight! And that you, can die! I congratulate you! You know, only six of you here will leave and join the force that will save our people! Save our world! Save, our universe. This depends, not on your abilities! But your endurance!" Quick as a flash he was in front of a young otter, his mood and expression changing as fast as his motion. "Stand straight you miserable excuse for a pile of seaweed!" The otter didn't flinch but stood stiffly to attention. The old Hare bellowed into his face

"Are you tough, soldier!?" 

The otter yelled back as if the Sargent was deaf. "Sir! Yes Sir!" 

"Where did you train private!?"

"Sir! Luke Cave Beach sir!"

"Holy shnikies!! Only Lilly surfing Pansy's train at Luke Cave Beach!" 

Swiftly he was in front of the hare who was next in line. "Where did you train private!?"

"Sir! Gold Plains Circle base Sir!"

"Hot diggity damn! That's a training facility? I thought it was an intensive care hospital!"

I watched all the recruits' expressions, remembering how facing the Sargent every morning was an immense test of anger control. Some, like the hare, let the insult pass through, while others, like the young otter, struggled to control the rage inside them.

"Where did you train private?"

"Sir North-ridge Mountain Sir!"

The Sargent stopped his tirade and patted the young squirrel on the shoulder. "That's what I like to hear! This boy has trained through the worst!"

The Military hare moved down the line, berating and congratulating. Reaching the end, he ordered them to form a line and march over to an adjacent hall. I walked down to Kimera who was sorting through some papers. "Our new crew members?"

Kimera looked up distractedly "Wha? Oh! Hi streak, yea, the six with the best endurance records are going to join you on your mission." 

"I see, and why six?" 

"The other four members have already been selected, silly." She grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at her. "Four? So far I can only count three."

She collected her papers and jogged after the Sargent calling back to me. "Well count again! Im coming with you!"

  
  



	7. Bad Timing

Chapter 7- Bad Timing

Point of View: Lavender J

  
  


J shook drops of water from her head fur as she scurried down the hall from the pool in the residential section. The long, softly lit hallway was completely empty and quiet, save for the occasional voice coming from the closed doors.

  
  


I slowed my walk in the corridor, listening to the bits of conversation from the different living quarters I passed. The sun was just beginning to set by the look of the orange glow that managed to seep onto the floor. I paused in front of Streak's door, wondering if he was still awake and heard his voice, talking to someone. Much to my surprise, his words were strained with anger:

"Get out of here! Im not dealing with you till after the mission! You know I'm needed!"

"I suppose you're right, you are needed. However there are others..."

I froze. It was Tergor's voice that answered. I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't move. Streaks' reply was demanding:

"Like who?"

"There is always . . ." There was a slight swishing noise, as if Tergor had waved his arm.

Suddenly there was a sharp metallic clink followed by a faint hum. Streaks voice sounded like he spoke through clenched teeth.

"Don't you touch her Tergor . . . They need her as much as they need me."

The metallic sound was heard again.

"I don't know about that, My friend. I'll have you know that I have quite a few different methods of. . ."

"Im warning you!"

"I will let you think it over . . . Until then, I would worry."

The sound of two pieces of metal sliding together ended the conversation. I gathered my towel about me quickly, but not quick enough to leave. The door slid open and Tergor nearly knocked me over in his speedy exit. He paused, his green feline eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Bad timing, Miss Lavender . . . I'd watch your step." 

Before I could reply, he strode swiftly down the hall and out of sight. I noticed he was carrying 

a . . . I caught my breath. So that's what those metallic noises were. I pulled my towel about me, thinking about calling Kimera and telling her about what I had just heard, when a strong paw descended on my shoulder. 

"J? Come on in." 

Streak steered me into his living quarters, and sat me down on the couch. He began searching through his closet, speaking to me in a casual manner.

" I wasn't expecting you J, I thought you would be down swimming. But by the looks of you, you just finished. Bathrobe?" He held out a dark blue robe to me and I took it. He continued to walk to his desk were he picked up some files. "I have to drop these by Benfeild's office. Wont take me long." Before I could say a word, he smiled and left. I stood up and put on the robe, which was about four sizes too big, and took a look around. His place was ordinary enough, but that just might be the fact that he hadn't lived in it for a year or so. The thing that caught my eye was a silver tube with small metal protrusions on each end. The same thing that Tergor was carrying when he left: A retractable vibronic fencing saber. These weapons could open and retract in the blink of an eye. A deadly weapon in the hands on one skilled enough to use it. I knew almost all the higher officers had one, but this was something Streak had been keeping a secret from me. 

I began to get very worried. What was Tergor talking about? I new Streak was safe until the mission was over, but who was the other person in the conversation?

Streak came back in, and sat down on the couch I had previously vacated. He smiled at me. " So how was swimming?"

I forced myself to act casually: "Not so great, they had Paddle ball practice, so I couldn't stay for to long." Streak leaned back on the couch, pawing the underside of his jaw. He often did this when he was thinking. I went over and sat next to him. "What are you thinking about?"

He avoided my eyes. " Im deciding if we should bring the bicubic triometer's. Tergor thought it was a necessary device to bring along."

I looked at him doubtfully. Something was defiantly amiss. In the past I would often inquire about his thoughts, and he would tell me everything that passed through his head. Why did he lie to me? 

I decided I had to find out.

Back when we were runners, we often played a racing game, each trying to outsmart the other and get to the way-point first. He was a tricky opponent, not only because of his skills as a piolet, but because of his knife-edge thinking. Still, I always managed to win, though I suspect Streak made his wrong turns on purpose. 

I decided I should start with the information that was bugging me:

" I saw Tergor leave with an RVF saber in his hand."

He looked at me suspiciously, and I could tell he was thinking fast.

"Listen J. " He turned me so I was facing him. " He was talking about you." Out of all the answers in the world, this was the one I least expected. My thoughts must have appeared on my face because Streak leaned back chuckling. "My my, we are quite the little eavesdropper, aren't we? Next time, just come on in instead of waiting around outside" He grinned at me and I turned away completely embarrassed. He had fooled me into giving my self away. 

My fur was still damp and I was shivering so Streak gave me a blanket. He was about to sit down, but his intercom rang. Mumbling, he straightened up and fetched it:

" 'Ello?.......he's here? Great! Ill go down to meet him . . . Right . . . see you there."

He hung up quickly and grabbed his jacket. Turning to me, he spoke excitedly: " Durgan just arrived, and I need to go down and meet him. Why don't you stay here and get some sleep? You only have four more hours till prep call." I nodded, and he left swiftly, locking the door.


End file.
